Records stored in a database system may be distinguished from each other based on various identifiers. A database system may support multiple tenants, each of which may store records in the database system. The database system may have different versions of the database records stored in different locations, as the status of transactions or records may be updated at different locations at different times. Typical database systems may attempt to control the concurrency of the records stored at the different locations so that the database system experience is similar when queries to the system are made from different locations. However, records stored at one location may be more current than records stored at a different location, and there may be discrepancies when a query is made to the database system.